Villain Kids
by jurassicamber
Summary: This is about the VK's meeting and beating their rivals. I'm really proud of this story.
1. Shrimpy

Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos have been best friends for years. This story is all about them. This happened when they were 10.

"Uma, it's the day. Our prank needs to take place before noon." Mal barged into the kitchen of Ursula's Fish And Chips.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. I've told my Mom and she thinks that we are top to bottom evil." Uma winked at Ursula who was frying some eggs.

"I do hope that Cruella can swim." Mal watched Uma put on her hat.

"Have fun, girls. Hopefully Cruella won't intimidate you but I doubt it. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will." Ursula said as they left and headed for the lake.

"Have you got the coat?" Uma grabbed Mals bag from her and pulled a fur coat that she had picked out for Cruella.

"Yes. It's in good conditions and Cruella will love it, Uma." Mal crackled.

"Um...what are you two doing with a fur coat? If my Mother saw that, you would end up going home with bruises." Mal and Uma turned around to see a small boy their age holding a bucket of shrimp.

"What's it to you? I'll go set up the coat." Uma left them.

"We're pranking Cruella to show everyone that nothing can scare us. What are you doing with that bucket of shrimp?" Mal pointed to the bucket.

"I was going to pour this on one of my friends but she saw me so I'm putting it in the lake. I'm Carlos, Carlos De Vil." He held out his hand. Mal shook it.

"Mal, Maleficents daughter. Can I have that shrimp?" Carlos gave it to her. "I have another prank planned but for Uma. First, the Cruella prank." Mal went over to the coat on the dock and jumped into the water. Since she couldn't swim, she grabbed onto the coat. Mal saw how shallow the lake was so she let go of the bucket.

Mal heard the footsteps of Cruella running towards the coat. Once Cruella had a hold of it, she pulled her into the water with a little push from Uma. Cruella climbed out and ran away but Mal pretended to struggle staying afloat.

"Uma! Help me! I can't swim!" Mal screamed.

"Mal! Take my hand!" Uma outstretched her hand but Mal started sinking. Uma jumped in to save her. When Uma reached the bottom she grabbed Mals hand and started swimming to the surface. Mal grabbed the handle of the bucket so when she was pulled onto the dock, she dumped the shrimp on Umas head.

"Mal! I saved you and you repay me with shrimp!" Uma pulled the shrimp from her hair.

"Woah, Uma. You should take a shower. Or should I call you shrimpy? That name suits you." Mal and Carlos bursted into laughter. Uma ran away in tears.

"That was the best prank ever! You should totally come over to the hideout where me and my friends hand out. How about now?" Carlos offered his hand.

"That would be cool. I don't think me and Uma are friends any more. We were the most evil kids around." Mal lowered his hand and they started walking.

"And we admire you two. Can you teach us to be evil?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. Maybe a new life could be started with us. Who are you friends?"

"Son of Jafar and daughter of the evil queen. We really are quite the team us three but now, we can rule the Isle as a team." Carlos high-fived Mal.

"That would be awesome. Together as a team, causing mischief wherever we go."

"You'll like my friends. They're classic bad kids. We've basically grown up to be evil but being the daughter of Maleficent, she must have taught you everything." Carlos nudged Mal.

"Don't nudge me. But my Mother never taught me anything. I'm growing up on the Isle, you gotta learn how to be evil somehow and my Mother seemed to demonstrate evilness to me. She often casted spells and well...she's just pure evil and I want to be like her." Mal smiled.

"My Mother's Cruella De Vil and you know what they say about her. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. I'm not scared of my Mom but I am scared of Maleficent. She's creepy." Carlos laughed.

"She is creepy but she's my Mother." Mal couldn't find any words to say.

"I seriously need a lesson on being evil. That's the one thing I want to be good at." Carlos stopped in front of a building. "Mal, daughter of Maleficent, you have reached your destination."


	2. Two more!

"Jay! Evie! I've got us a new friend!" Carlos shouted inside the building. A boy and girl who were Carlos's age appeared in front of him.

"Who's the girl?" The boy asked.

"This is Mal, daughter of Maleficent." Carlos looked at Mal."This is Jay, son of Jafar and Evie, daughter of the evil queen."

"Hi. I love your hair. Is it natural?" Evie starred at Mals purple hair.

"Yeah, its natural." Mal grabbed a piece and yanked it.

"Stay focus, Evie. Mal's going to teach us how to be evil. You should've seen her today. She pranked my Mom then she pranked her friend, Uma. It was amazing." Carlos started laughing again.

"If you see her, call her shrimpy. And I don't think we are friends." Mal laughed a little bit.

"What did you do?" Evie was eager to know.

"I dumped a bucket of shrimp on her head. I don't see why she overreacted about the shrimp on her and the smell in her hair. Her Mother is Ursula." Mal face palmed.

"How do we be evil then, Mal?" Jay asked.

"First, you don't smile just out of the blue. Don't stand straight, slouch when you sit, don't stare or care about anything and keep you hands in your pockets unless you're stealing." Mal walked to the middle of the room. "When it comes to moving, drag your feet, creep around, slide smoothly and don't make a sound." The others started doing what Mal said. "You guys are naturals." She smiled.

"Anything else?" Evie smiled back.

"Slip through cracks, if you want something, take it and if you can't take it, break it. When your standing, lean back and slowly nod your head. That's all you need to know."

"It seems easy. I say we go out and cause a bit of trouble. I heard Mr. Smee is going to the market for some fish. How about another prank, Mal?" Jay winked at her.

"I heard Gaston is selling some shark liver. That would be perfect." Carlos smirked.

"This is going to be amazing. I'll race you all there." Evie said and they all excitedly ran out of the building. When they reached the market, they hid from Mr. Smee.

"Jay, Carlos, you go buy the liver. Me and Evie will distract Mr. Smee." Mal whispered. Jay and Carlos nodded and went to the Shark stall. Mal and Evie approached Mr. Smee.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Smee?" Mal asked.

"Yes. I'm buying some fish for my Captains son. He hasn't had his fish meal today and we ran out." Mr. Smee dug out some money.

"That's so thoughtful of you. Captain Hook must really like you." Evie followed Mals footsteps.

"I either do it or I get fired and this is the only job that's available. I don't care what I have to do, I get paid for it." Mr. Smee handed the money to the person behind the counter. Mal saw Carlos and Jay a few steps behind Smee. They were mouthing Shrimpy so Mal grabbed a Tuna, turned around and threw it in Uma's face. Evie quickly grabbed the bucket Uma was holding and dumped whatever was inside of it on Uma's head. It was shrimp. All heads looked at Uma.

"Shrimpy. Nice to see you again." Mal and Evie laughed.

"You will pay for this, Mal!" Uma ran away again.

"Oh my. Poor child." Mal and Evie turned to Mr. Smee who didn't know that Jay and Carlos were standing behind him. Mal nodded and shark liver was dumped on Mr. Smee which made everyone in the market burst out laughing. They four ran away to the building and laughed.

"That was the best prank ever!" Jay wiped the tears from his eyes.

"We got Shrimpy and Smee. I have good look with pranks." Mal fell to the floor.

"Uma isn't having a good day, is she? Or should I say Shrimpy?" Carlos slid down the wall.

"Double shrimp prank on her. She really will need a shower. I can't believe you slapped a fish in her face, Mal. That was funny." Evie helped Mal up.

"We should do pranks like everyday." Carlos couldn't stop smiling.

"Different pranks. Not just dumping gross stuff on people's head because we'll loose all of the evil that's inside us. That's another thing my Mother taught me." Mal lost her smile.

"What's wrong, Mal? You've lost your smile." Jay asked.

"Nothing. Just Mother issues, that's all. She's...never mind." Mal kept her hands in her pockets.

"We've all got Mom issues. Except for Jay, he's got Father issues. Isn't that right, Jay?" Carlos knew something Mal didn't.

"Shut up, Carlos. I don't have Father issues. He's just...psychotic." Jay mumbled under his breath so Carlos could hear him.

"How's Jafar psychotic?" Mal asked.

"Why don't you tell them, Jay? Why don't you have a Mother?" Carlos saw how angry Jay was getting.

"Carlos, stop it." Evie whispered.

Carlos ignored her. "Jay doesn't have a Mom because Jafar killed her." Mal gasped.

Jay wrestled Carlos until he had him pinned to the floor. Carlos bit him which gave him the chance to stand up a pin Jay down. Evie separated them.

"Carlos, we've talked about it. Jay isn't living the perfect life, none of us are. He's the only one with a murderous Father." Evie dragged Carlos away.

"He's the only one with a Father." Carlos saw Mal comfort Jay.

"Exactly. Don't push him any further or you'll be wearing fish in YOUR hair for the rest of your days." Mal threatened him.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop. Sorry, dude." Carlos apologised.

"It's fine. I wish my Father told me sooner." Jay started to cry but hid it.

"How about we go give Shrimpy a visit at the Chip shop? We'll be passing by my house so I'll ask my Mother for some money." Mal opened the door. They all walked out and headed to the Chip shop. 


	3. Ursulas Fish And Chips

Maleficent heard a knock on her door so she answered it.

"Hi, Mom. Can we have some money to go to the chip shop?" Mal asked.

"Give me a second." Maleficent opened a small box and handed all the money to Mal.

"You need to give me $20 in return, Mal. Who are your new friends?"

"Me and Uma aren't friends anymore. I met Carlos while we did our Cruella prank and he introduced me to Jay and Evie. These guys are way better than Uma. Can I stay at their house tonight?" Mal asked.

"That would be amazing." Evie hugged Mal.

"It'll be a lot of fun." Jay tried to persuade Maleficent.

"Please." Carlos begged.

"Of course you can. I don't care. You can stay there for a week if you want but if you stay there for more than a week, you're grounded."

"Thanks, Mom. Bye." They raced to the chip shop.

Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos quietly entered the chip shop. They saw Uma with their back to them, watching TV.

"Guys, grab a tray and I'll start throwing food at Shrimpy. If I need backup, give me some." The others nodded and spreader themselves out around the chip shop. Mal threw the fish fingers on the tray next to her at Uma. Uma turned around furiously.

"Mal! This ends now!" Uma immediately threw her chips at her. Mal was able to duck. Jay threw a small tub of mustard at her.

"Couldn't stand coming alone, Mal. Scared of me?" Uma teased her.

"Scared of you? Why would I be scared of someone who screamed and ran away when shrimp was dumped on her. You're the daughter of Ursula." Mal started laughing with her friends.

"You have more? I mean, I have more friends than you. This is Harry Hook and Gil Gaston." Uma introduced her new friends and the people she was sitting with cheered.

"Uma, we're better." Evie threw a plastic bottle at her.

"I highly doubt it, love. Uma is Captain." Harry stepped in and threw the bottle back at her but Evie ducked.

"Just admit that Mal is more ferocious that you." Carlos threw a handful of chips at Harry and Uma.

"I'm way better than Mal!" Uma shouted.

"Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight!" And the food fight started. Evie, Jay and Carlos gathered as Mal started walking to the middle of the room with Uma, not knowing that their trays were empty. As they reached to their trays, they noticed that they were empty so they signalled for their teams to stop.

"You win, Shrimpy. You work here, right? Serve us." Mal signalled for her team to sit down with her. They grinned and sat with her.

"Uma, don't." Harry whispered to her.

"If I don't, my Mom will fume." Uma walked over to the counter and came back with her notebook and pen. "What would you losers want?" Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos whispered for a minute before Jay ordered for them.

"We'll have a large portion of chips with ketchup and four waters."

"That'll be $20." Uma held out her hand for the money. Mal slammed it into her hand. "Your food will be with you shortly." Uma stormed off.

"That was a good food fight. I've had better ones." Carlos said.

"Really? Tell us your best one." Mal was eager to know.

"Evie and Jay were there with me." It was at Ruth Hearts's birthday party and every child was invited. Evie had an argument with her and Ruth starting throwing food at her so to defend our friend, we threw food at Ruth. All of a sudden, everyone at the party were..." Carlos was interrupted by Uma placing their food on the table.

"Enjoy your food." Uma said sarcastically.

"Keep telling, Carlos." Jay said with a mouth full of chips.

"Ok. All of a sudden, everyone at the party were on Ruth's side. Three against like twenty guests and Ruth. In the end, Ruth begged for mercy so 3 kids beated 21 kids at a food fight."

"It was so funny seeing Ruth, on her knees, begging for mercy." Evie giggled at the memory.

"How come that one was better than the one that just took place? Apart from the mercy." Mal asked.

"We are skilled in causing trouble and getting out of it. We were able to dodge nearly every piece of food that flew towards us. We weren't so lucky on this one. We're not dirty dirty but our clothes aren't clean." Jay looked at his shirt which was covered in food.

"Me and Uma would look like a family meal if we had food left on our trays when we met in the middle." Mal laughed.

"That would be priceless." Carlos giggled.

"Ursula probably would've grounded Shrimpy." Jay drank his water.

"You need money to repay your Mother, Mal. Ruth started the food fight so for revenge, we can steal her money so we can buy ourselves a better hideout. She makes a lot of money at her Moms stall so you can take $20 and we'll still have enough." Evie smiled.

"That's perfect, Evie. Revenge and repayment." Jay high-fived her.

"When we get back to the hideout, we'll play music from my phone. I'll turn on my speakers so it'll be a proper party." Carlos stood up with Mal. Evie and Jay joined them.

"Before we leave, I want us to have a team name." Mal stopped them.

"You're right. Every evil gang needs a name." Evie and the others pondered for a bit.

"How about VK's? As in Villain Kids." Jay said.

"That's perfect." Mal, Evie and Carlos said at the same time.

"Now let's cause some trouble." Mal said as they stood in a line.

Evie and Mal linked arms and started walking. Carlos wrapped his arm around Evie so his arm was on her left shoulder and his elbow was next to her right shoulder. Jay did the same to Mal. They got some glances from people but they were the VK's so they didn't care. They just glanced right back at them.


	4. Rotten to the core

As the VK's walked to Ruth Hearts's stall, Jay pulled Mal so they walked behind Evie and Carlos who were laughing and joking.

"Mal, me, Carlos and Evie have been best friends for eight years. You've only met us today so to be our friend, we'll have to do a promise ceremony."

"Jay, why?" Evie heard all of it and stopped in front of them.

"We talked about it months ago, Evie. Remember?" Jay tried to make Evie remember their discussion.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Evie grinned.

"Guys, come on. Ruths stall is there." Carlos pointed to a young girl with blonde hair which draped over her right eye and she had pale skin.

"Let's do this. Jay, Carlos, don't make he contact with her." Evie instructed as they walked over.

"Evie! Jay! Carlos! It's nice to see you 3 again. What would you like to buy?" Ruth frantically looked at the ornaments on the table in front of her.

"I like this glass crown." Evie picked up a glass crown that was sitting next to her.

"Be careful. If that broke, my Mom would be fuming." Ruth said quietly.

"How much is it?" Carlos asked.

"$500. It's the most expensive thing on the stall and my Mom wants to save it for Maleficent. I heard she's rich." Ruth whispered.

"Really? I'm sure it's just a rumour." Mal picked up a small figure of the queen of hearts.

"I don't think they're rumours. She did have the money for a new staff and she does want the best in everything." She looked at Evie and started worrying about the glass crown. "Please don't use it as a toy. If it breaks, I'll have to clean it up and mend it." This grabbed Evie's attention and she placed it on her head so when she let go of it, it slid off her head and broke on their floor. "Oh no! I'll clean it!" Ruth stood up and picked the pieces from the floor.

"Now's our chance." Carlos started stuffing money from Ruth's bag into his pockets.

"For a girl with a lot of money, she uses her bag as a cash register." Mal sighed. When all the money was in their pockets, they ran for their hideout.

"I'm glad she didn't catch us." Jay panted as he locked the door.

"Before we party, we must have that promise ceremony we discussed a few months ago for Mal." Evie lit the candles and dragged Mal to the middle of the room and made her place her hand on her heart."You have to be serious about this."

"Mal, do you promise to never betray us?" Carlos started.

"To always be there for us?" Jay crossed his arms.

"And to never, ever end this journey with us because together, we are a family. We are brothers and sisters. No matter what we go through, we must stick together." Evie finished.

"I promise to never betray you, to always be there for you and to never, ever end this journey that's about to start." Mal said seriously.

Evie put her hand out in the middle of them. Carlos placed his hand on top of hers, Jay placed his hand on Carlos's and Mal joined in. They all lifted their hands in the air and howled like wolves.

"Let's get this party started!" Carlos ran over to his stereo and turned on the music.

"Guys, give me your money and I'll add them up, see how much we have." Everyone handed their money to Mal. They didn't have to shout because the music was quiet but loud enough for them to hear it.

"Evie, did you actually like that crown?" Jay slumped into a chair.

"No. It had playing cards on it. People would start thinking I'm Ruth's sister who dyed her hair blue." Evie rolled her eyes.

"That would be a nightmare." Carlos laughed. "What's our total, Mal?"

"$350 but I have to take $20 so we now have $330." Mal gave it to Carlos. "Put it somewhere safe."

"We have a money box. I'll put it in there." Carlos ran to the safe.

"Rotten To The Core? What's that track, Carlos?" Evie looked at the songs on Carlos's phone.

"Remember the party where I threw up all night and that song was playing where we were the only ones not dancing? It had no lyrics or dance. It was just a plain track. I mean, I think still is but you know what I mean." Carlos joined her.

"I do. We have to play it and sing. We haven't done that in years." Evie said as she was about to play it but Mal interrupted her.

"I don't sing, guys. I'll just stand out." Mal sat down with Jay.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jay stood up.

"No. I can't sing." Mal stayed seated.

"That doesn't matter. We're villains, not pop artists." Evie walked over to Mal.

"None of us can sing, or dance. Now stand up and party with us." Carlos was close to playing the track.

"I'll give it a go." Mal joined Jay as Carlos played the song. The intro started then Mal started singing.

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad." Mals voice was amazing,

Jay sang the next lines he made up. "A dirty no good down to the bone. You worst nightmare, can't take me home." Jay voice impressed Mal.

"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." Evie smiled at Mal who couldn't believe Evie had such a good voice.

"They think I'm callous. A low life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood." Carlos did his splits that he enjoys doing and his voice was good as well.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Mal and Evie dueted together as Jay and Carlos danced together, doing stunts.

They all sung the chorus. "I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeeeeeee, I'm rotten to the core." They bursted out dancing throughout the little bit of music that played.

"Call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just...unique." Mal was having too much fun.

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" Jay slapped Carlos's head playfully.

"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?" Evie stroked Jays cheek.

"The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is you ain't seen nothing yet." Carlos slapped Jay back playfully.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Mal and Evie sang as they dragged Carlos and Jay to the middle of the room where they danced like it was choreographed. They did the same moves at the same time to the beat. When the chorus came, they sang it loud and clear.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeeeeeee, I'm rotten to the core." They cheered and panted. Jay and Mal sat in the chairs as they watched Carlos and Evie fall to the floor.

"That was the most fun I've had ever. I can't believe we improvised to a song that has no dance or lyrics." Mal smiled.

"We've only heard this song once. Did you go to any party about a year ago, Mal?" Jay asked.

"Me and Uma aren't the kids who would go to a party but thanks to you three, I should go to parties." Mal fanned herself with her hand.

"My Mom's having a party tomorrow so we have to go and perform that song. Everyone will love us." Evie started getting excited.

"As long as I'm with you guys, I'll go." Mal kept on fanning herself.

"Since the party's in about 24 hours, I have enough time to design our outfits." Evie squealed and clapped.

"Why can't we wear our clothes from last year?" Jay groaned.

"Because they're so last year and we've grown since then." Evie started designing their clothes.

"I don't do dresses, Evie." Mal went to see what Evie started designing.

"Mal, you will look gorgeous in a dress so shut up and let the magic work." Evie shooed her away with her hand.

"Remember, we have to be able to dance in them." Carlos stood up.

"I'm thinking short dresses for me and Mal. For Jay, pants with a white t-shirt and leather jacket. I think Carlos would look nice with shorts, that red shirt and that jacket I really like." Evie examined her friends.

"I thought you didn't have any materials." Jay started play fighting with Carlos.

"I don't so tomorrow, I'm gonna steal clothes that will be your outfits." Evie closed the book that she was designing the clothes in.

"It isn't midnight yet so how about we go steal the clothes now." Mal offered.

"Ok. We have 15 minutes so we'll have to be quick."

"Don't worry, Evie. We're the VK's so we get whatever we want." Jay opened the door.

"Because we're rotten." Mal started saying before they all jumped in to say "to the core." When they got to the market, they split up and started stealing the clothes for their outfits. 5 minutes later, they met at their hideout.

"Oh my gosh, these outfits are masterpieces. When we wake up, I'll sort them out so we look fabulous tomorrow." Evie squealed again.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. Night, guys." Jay yawned and walked to bed. Carlos and Evie followed him but they all stopped and started whispering.

"Mal, come sleep in my bed." Evie held her hand out for Mal. Mal took it and she was lead to Evie's room.


	5. Ruth Hearts is back!

Mal woke up from Evie, Jay and Carlos shaking her. In the background was a lot of banging on the door.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Mal sat up in Evie's bed.

"It's Uma, Harry and Gil. They want you, Mal." Carlos dragged her out of bed.

"What do you mean?" Mal was confused.

"They want you dead, Mal. We have to get you out of here." Evie lead them to a hole in the wall which had a slide attached to it.

"We're not letting them get you, Mal." Jay was about to go down but Mal stopped him.

"If they want me, they can have me." Mal sighed.

"Mal, you're not dying today. There must be a way to stop them." Evie hugged her.

"My Mother has a magical staff. Maybe she can help us." Mal pushed Jay down and followed him. Carlos went then Evie. It was a small slide so soon they all landed in a pile at the bottom.

"Follow me." Mal lead them to her house and opened the door.

"Mal, what's going on, devil?" Maleficent asked as the VK's locked the door.

"Mom, Uma is out to kill me. I'm not joking, she actually wants to kill me." Mal ran over to her.

"Kill you? No one has dared to ever want to kill you. And no one ever will." Maleficent grabbed her staff, unlocked the door and stormed out. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos lead her to their hideout. Uma, Harry and Gil were still banging on the door.

"Uma! You're in big trouble!" Maleficent shouted.

"Maleficent!? We don't need any trouble. We were just leaving." Uma said nervously.

"I know you want to kill my daughter! Not today, missy!" Maleficent slammed her staff on the ground. "This seek of kill will now end, send these three down the bend." And they were blown away to the chip shop.

"Mom, that was amazing." Mal hugged her.

"Mal, you know we don't do hugs." Maleficent pushed her away.

"Sorry. Before I forget, can I go to this party the evil queen is having tonight? Evie's her daughter and all four of us are going." Mal asked.

"As long as you're not going alone, you can go anywhere." Maleficent smiled at her and walked away.

"I haven't had the chance to sort out our outfits! I'll do them now." Mal, Jay and Carlos laughed as Evie ran to the door. "Wait, we always lock the door from the inside with the locks. How will we get in?"

"We'll climb up the slide. Easy as pie." Jay lead them to the slide.

"You four stole my money!" Ruth shouted from a distance. They all looked and Ruth was running towards them. Luckily, she was wearing socks.

"Carlos, go!" Mal shouted and Carlos started climbing up the slide since he was in front of Jay. Evie followed him, then Jay, then Mal.

Once Carlos was at the top, he grabbed Evie's hand to help her up. Mal's leg was just in reach of Ruth so she grabbed her leg and started pulling her towards her.

"Jay!" Mal shouted.

"Mal!" Jay grabbed Mal's hand but he was getting pulled too.

"Give me your hand!" Evie outstretched her hand for Jay. With some strength, Evie had a firm grip on Jays hand. "Pull us up, Carlos!"

Carlos started pulling them up. It was working but suddenly, Ruth was stronger. Mal saw that Ruth had some friends pulling them down. Carlos was on the edge of the slide. The only thing that was holding him there was a handle that he was gripping onto.

"Carlos! Don't let go!" Mal tried kicking Ruth but Ruth grabbed her other leg.

"Come one, team! Pull!" Ruth was so close to getting Mal.

"Jay! Don't let go of me!" Mal shouted at Jay.

"I'm not letting you go, Mal! Don't worry!" Jay tried pulling Mal towards him.

"Evie! Grab my foot!" Carlos shouted. Evie grabbed his foot so Carlos was able to use both of his hands to pull himself up. He grabbed Evie's hand again and started pulling.

Evie was able to get up the slide. So she and Carlos grabbed Jay and started pulling him up. Mal hands started slipping out of Jays so Jay tightened his grip on Mal's hand. Carlos and Evie grabbed his armpits so Jay could grab Mal with both if his hands. At this point, Mal had tears in her eyes.

"Jay! I'm scared! The Queen of hearts is out there with an executioner!" Mal screamed.

"Yes, Mal! For stealing, only you get executed so your friends will learn a lesson!" Ruth crackled.

"I'm not letting you die, Mal! Evie! Carlos! Pull!" Evie and Carlos pulled with all their might.

Slowly, Jay and Mal were being pulled to the top. Jay was finally at the top and all three started to pull Mal up but the Queen of hearts and the executioner started helping Ruth so Mal was being pulled back down the slide.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!" Mal screamed.

"Mal!" Evie tried releasing Ruth's grip from Mal's leg but Ruth grabbed her arm. "Jay! Carlos! She has my arm!" Jay grabbed Evie's leg with one of his hands and started pulling her up. Evie bit Ruth's hand so Ruth released her arm. Evie quickly climbed back up the slide and starting pulling Mal up. Jay, Carlos and Evie were getting tired now and Mal saw this.

"Guys, I've only known you for a day but...you're my best friends." Mal released her grip on Jays hand and Ruth was able to pull her down the slide.

"Mal!" Jay shouted down the slide.


	6. Executed?

"Mal's gone. She's dead!" Carlos kicked the slide.

"She was a good kid. A great friend." Jay sat down.

"We might to be able to catch up to them. Come on." Evie slid down the slide. Jay and Carlos followed her. At the bottom, Mal was pinned to the floor by the executioner who was sharpening his axe.

"Mal!" Carlos shouted in tears. All of a sudden, Evie ran off.

"Evie!" Jay shouted but she kept running. He looked at the Queen of hearts. "Please don't execute Mal. She's our friend."

"She's not just our friend. She's our best friend, a sister more like." Carlos stepped forward.

"Mal is a criminal. I know what you're going to say and everyone on the Isle may be a criminal but Mal doesn't belong here or in Auradon. She needs to die!" The Queen of hearts shouted.

"Jay, Carlos, it's ok. Live your lives with Evie and forget me. Go to the party tonight without me. She's right, I deserve to die." Mal smiled.

"No you don't and I'll be sure of that." Maleficent walked towards them with Evie.

"Maleficent! Your daughter is evil! She stole from my little Ruth and continuously harassed her best friend, Uma!"

"Uma is Ruth's friend? That's a match made in hell." Maleficent slammed her staff down.

"We actually sent Uma, Harry and Gil to kill her today but when we saw that they failed, we stepped in. Mal sacrificed herself to save her friends." Ruth slapped Mal hard.

"Wicked ways beneath our skins, send away these awlful sins." Maleficent made a hurricane which sent Ruth, the Queen of hearts, the executioner and nearly Mal to the other side of the island. Evie, Jay and Carlos were able to pull Mal away from the hurricane.

"Mom, can you open the doors for us? They're locked from the inside and I don't want to see the slide again today." Mal asked her. Maleficent used her staff and the doors bursted open.

"You can still have sleepovers, Mal. Continue living your life like nothing just happened." Maleficent winked at her and walked away.

"What about our costumes, Evie?" Carlos reminded her.

"I've thought about it and I don't need to sort them out. I have my design book so I'll use that." Evie answered as they walked in. Jay locked the door.

"I'm so shocked." Mal said. They all looked at her confused. "I thought because we're villains, you guys would leave me to be executed, that you wouldn't even think of helping me. When I shouted Jays name when Ruth grabbed my leg, I was embarrassed because I felt like a coward but when Jay grabbed my hand, I felt something that I've never felt before. You guys ended up creating a chain and when Jay was safe, I really did expect you to let me go but you all helped me. I felt guilty letting you all waste your energy on me so I sacrificed myself."

"Aw, Mal." Evie smiled.

Mal continued. "I never expected you to come for me. I never expected Evie to get my Mom or for all of you to save me from being blown away. You three are my true friends. My best friends, my brothers and sisters. That's what I felt, love."

Evie started crying a hugged Mal. "Jay, Carlos, we're in this together." She and Mal invited them into the hug so they accepted the invite and joined in with the hug. They soon broke out of it.

"We can't be separated anymore. I am now scarred for life." Evie giggled.

"I agree. How about we go grab some food. My Mom has started a new food stall today so she'll sell us some food." Carlos opened the doors and they all started walking towards the stall.


	7. Cruella De Vil

"Hi, Mom." Carlos approached Cruella.

"Carlos, Evie, Jay, how are you, darlings?"

"I'm fine, Ms De Vil." Evie smiled at her.

"I'm doing ok. Ms De Vil, this Mal." Jay introduced Mal.

"I remember you. You pulled a prank on me yesterday. Darling, it was fabulous. The best prank to ever happen to me. You deserve some free food. You four are allowed to take whatever you want. I have a new batch of food coming from Oregon soon." Cruella gave Carlos a paper bag and the started throwing food in there. "Are you all going to that party tonight?" Cruella asked them.

"It's my Mothers party so we have to go. What's wrong, Ms De Vil?" Evie started examining the apples.

"I need someone for my night shifts." She yawned.

"Why don't you create a sign that says what times you'll be selling fruit for. And to make more money, have a sign that says the food comes from Oregon. That company is very popular on the Isle." Carlos said.

"That's perfect, my little puppy. Evie, darling, can I borrow your coloured pens?" Cruella asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll leave them out before we go to the party. We should go, guys." Evie started pulling them home.

"Bye, Mom." Carlos shouted before they ran home. Again, Jay locked the door as they entered.

"Your Mom is so kind." Mal bit into a peach.

"She can be. When she found out she had a limit of 10 foods she was allowed to sell, she was so mad she flipped a table." Carlos shivered.

"What time's the party, Evie?" Jay asked while juggling 4 apples.

"About 10:00. We have a lot of time to spare so what should we do?" Evie finished her banana.

"Cruella will be tired when she gets home so to save her time, why don't we create her stall signs for her?" Jay tossed Carlos, Evie and Mal 3 of the apples he was juggling.

"We've got nothing better to do so I think we should. Put on some songs, Carlos and we'll have a small party." Mal wiped the apple juice from her mouth.

"I'll get the decorations and pens." Evie ran to her room.

"I'll get the paper." Jay grabbed some paper from the corner of the room.

"I'll play the music." Carlos put on Rotten To The Core and the gang started designing signs for Cruella while singing Rotten To The Core. Hours later, it was finished so they cheered in celebration.

"Guys, the party is in half an hour, we should get ready." Evie grabbed their clothes and gave them to them.

"Last one to get ready has to sleep on the couch." Carlos smirked.

"3." Jay started.

"2." Evie was prepared to run.

"1." Mal watched them run to their rooms and slam their doors shut. She quickly got changed and looked in the broken mirror to see a beautiful girl in a lovely purple dress.

"I guess we're not sleeping on the couch tonight." Jay walked towards Mal.

"I didn't expect you to get changed that quick, Jay." Mal giggled.

"It's just a shirt, pants and a jacket. Carlos tends to get clumsy when we race to get change and Evie gets her nails stuck in her clothes." Jay laughed.

"I've never worn a dress before. How do I look?" Mal posed for Jay.

"You look amazing." Jay smiled at her.

"Ow!" Carlos shouted from his room.

"Carlos, are you ok?" Mal shouted back.

"I just fell but I'm fine!" Carlos shouted angrily.

"See he's clumsy." Jay laughed again with Mal.

"I do hope this dress doesn't make me look too Auradon-y. That would be a disaster." Mal looked in the mirror and moved her fringe from her eyes.

"Trust me, Mal. You look good." Jay placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mal, Jay, how do I look?" Carlos entered the room.

"Nice, Carlos." Mal gave him the thumbs up.

"You look like the type of guy that would get the girl." Jay looked at himself and Carlos in the mirror. Jay was wearing red leather pants and jacket with a white shirt. Carlos was wearing a black jacket with white sleeves, a red shirt and black pants.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Evie snook up behind them wearing a short blue dress like Mal's.

"Yep. I was the first one ready." Mal stuck her tongue out at Evie playfully.

"Mal, I want to curl your hair so come here." Evie pulled out a chair and Mal sat in it. 20 minutes later, Evie started doing her hair which took 5 minutes.

"Let's go." Evie and Mal squealed.

"May we escort you to you destination?" Jay and Carlos offered their arms to Mal and Evie.

"We are going to walk in there like we own the place, so you may escort us to our destination." Mal linked arms with Jay. When they were outside of the building that the party was in. They all turned nervous. "Let's go in." Mal said as they all walked in confidently.


	8. Uma is a

"Look at this place. It's...amazing." Evie was endorsed by the decorations.

"Guys, Uma, Harry, Gil and Ruth are here." Carlos whispered.

"If we don't talk to them, they won't talk to us. Stay cool." Mal instructed.

"Evie! I'm so happy you came." The evil queen approached her.

"Mom, why are Uma, Ruth, Gil and Harry here?" Evie asked her.

"Everyone on the Isle is welcome." The evil queen said before she walked away. Rotten To The Core suddenly came on.

"Igs our time to shine." Jay said. The VK's created a circle where they performed like it was their last time performing it. Uma, Gil, Harry and Ruth pushed through the crowd and starred at them in disgusted. When it came to the break down dance, everyone cheered for them which made Uma jealous. She whispered to her friends and they disappeared. When Rotten To The Core finished, Uma approached Mal them.

"You all think you're so special because you did that. We have a performance too." An unfamiliar song came on and Uma started singing.

"This is all hands on deck. Calling out to lost boys and girls. I'm getting tired of the disrespect. We won't stop 'til we rule the world the world. It's our time, we up next. Our sails about to be set. They seen nothing yet. Tell them who's in charge so they don't forget." And everyone loved it until the chorus came. "What's my name? What's my name?" They started booing Uma and she was so embarrassed she ran away with her friends.

"How vain can a 10 year old be?" Carlos asked.

"So vain she sings a song about herself mostly. I think she wanted a different response from everyone." Carlos busted Jay.

"Probably the same response we got. We got cheering, they got booing." Evie smiled.

"I laughed because her thinking she can get cheers as well is a desperate wanna be." Mal crossed her arms.

"I think we performed better than we'll ever perform in that one." Evie placed her hand in the middle of them. They all smiled at each other, piled their hands on top of each other, lifted them up and cheered.

"I say we go and enjoy our night." Jay walked with Mal to the food table. Uma and Harry approached them.

"Hello, Mal. Nice to see you again." Harry stroked Mals hair with his hook.

"Nice performance." Mal said sarcastically.

"You must be Jay. I'm Harry Hook. You don't look as tough as you looked yesterday. You look more ugly that strong." Harry started making fun of Jay. Harry pushed him a little so Jay pushed him back harder. Ruth and Gil passed Uma and Harry swords and everyone stepped back in horror.

"You're a pirate, Uma?" Mal asked.

"You bet." Uma smiled. Carlos and Evie joined Jay and Mal.

"I pushed him so you break out with swords? You're crazy." Mal was holding back Jay.

"Thank you for noticing." Harry laughed.

"Mal, I say we get out of here." Evie whispered. Mal nodded.

"We will be leaving now, Uma. Enjoy your night." Mal lead her friends out the door but Gil and Ruth stood in their way. "Move it!"

"Tonight is the night we find out which team is the baddest of them all." Uma crackled.

"It's on." The VK's starting fighting their way to the exit. They didn't have any swords so they used teamwork as a weapon.

Carlos and Mal were trapped in a corner by Harry and Gil so Carlos swung Mal around and she kicked them both in the face. Harry and Gil fell to the floor and Carlos and Mal ran to help Evie and Jay.

"It's over now, Mal! Give it up, you can't win!" Mal dodged Ruth's sword.

"Oh yes we can! We're the VK's from the Isle of the Lost and we will not stand down!" Mal shouted as if they already won. Her eyes turned vibrant green and she suddenly became a better fighter than she was before. Her friends started helping her and with Mal's strength, they were able to get out of the party.

"Run faster!" Jay shouted from the back of the four. When they got to their hideout, they all made sure the door was locked well. Starting with Mal, they slumped to the floor.

"I think we should just have parties at home for now on." Carlos panted.

"Yeah. For our safety only." Jay rested a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"I say we get rid of these clothes. I don't want to be reminded of tonight." Evie took off her shoes.

"Uma a pirate? This can't be. She always says that pirates are ugly and smelly." Mal was shocked at the visions of Uma being a pirate.

"Mal, don't think about it. It'll drive you crazy." Evie helped Mal onto her feet.

"And what happened back there? Your eyes turned green. That was wickedly cool." Carlos asked Mal.

"I don't know what came over me. Maybe my Mom will know." Mal fanned herself with her hand.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the library. That has more knowledge on evil than your Mother." Evie started walking to her room.

"Evie, you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Mal stopped her.

"I forgot. Can I get my clothes?" Evie walked to her room without an answer.

"Jay, Carlos, do you think my Mom has all knowledge of evil?" Mal asked them.

"She may be the Mistress Of Evil but I believe you learn something new everyday and Maleficent is no exception."

"I highly doubt that your Mom knows everything about being evil. Evie's right, we have to go to the library. It may be old, stinky and falling apart but it's the only way to find the answer, Mal." Jay walked with Mal to Evie's room.

"Evie, can I come in?" Mal knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Evie sounded sad so Jay and Mal kicked opened the door and ran to her. Carlos heard this and ran to her too.

"Evie, are you ok?" Mal asked her.

"Yeah it's just, I'm scared." Evie started crying.

"We're all scared but together, we fear nothing." Jay comforted her.

"Uma's a pirate, Mal almost got executed, Gil and Harry are Uma's teammates and we are dead meat by the end of this month!" Evie kicked her bed.

"No we're not. Uma may be strong but...I can't say it. Evie's right, we're dead." Carlos slumped down on her bed.

"I need some air." Mal walked outside and started breathing heavily. She felt like someone was watching her. Suddenly, someone jumped at her.

"Aaaiiiiii!" Mal screamed.

"Mal!" Evie shouted as she ran to the doors with Carlos and Jay.

"Mal!" Jay called for her outside.

"Mal!" Carlos shouted louder. No answer from Mal.


	9. Where did Mal go?

In the morning, Evie, Carlos and Jay were awoken by Jafar. Somehow, they fell asleep outside.

"Dad!" Jay stood up straight away.

"You three have beds. Why are you sleeping outside?" Jafar asked them.

"Mal's missing. The daughter of Maleficent. Have you seen her?" Evie asked him.

"I have heard and seen her before. Last night, I did see 4 children dragging a struggling child away. I was at Cruella's stall with the evil queen and knowing Cruella, she followed them."

"Did the struggling child have purple hair, Dad?" Jay asked him.

"Yes." They pushed passed Jafar and darted for Cruellas stall. Luckily, she was there.

"Mom, did you see where the 4 children dragged the struggling child last night when Jafar and the evil queen came to your stall?" Carlos slammed his hands on the table.

"Yes. I followed them down that alleyway there and they said something that opened up a door." Cruella thought it didn't make sense but she knew it happened.

"What did they say?" Evie pushed Carlos out of the way.

"I can't remember. It started with magic door. I heard the library had a book on spells. I would go myself but I have to stay here with the stall. Go find the book and save Mal." Cruella stroked Carlos's cheek and they ran for the library. As they entered the library, Jay and Carlos saw how worried Evie was.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Jay asked her.

"What if we can't find the answers? We might not see Mal again." Evie sounded really worried.

"We will. We will be reunited with Mal again. Me and Jay will find the entrance to the door and you can go and find something on Mal's eyes." Carlos comforted her before him and Jay ran off to an aisle with a sign above it saying 'Entrance Spells'. Evie ran to an aisle which said 'Body Spells'.

Evie looked through every book until she came across one called 'Maleficent'. Evie looked at the contents and found a chapter called 'Eyes'. She ran to the aisle Carlos and Jay were in and showed them the book.

"Does this book have the answer to Mal's eyes?" Carlos looked curiously at the book.

"I think so. It has everything about Maleficent and and there's a chapter about her eyes. This might explain why Mal's eyes turned green and why she turned...turbo."

"We found a book and it has the spell to the alleyway door." Jay smiled.

"What is it?" Evie grabbed the book. "Magic door in front of me, open up for us to see. A secret place which is unknown and this secret place isn't owned." Evie face lit up. "We can save Mal!" She screamed. Carlos stood up and high-fived her. Jay started reading about Maleficents eyes.

"This doesn't mask sense. It isn't possible on the Isle." Jay said under his breath.

"Jay?" Evie tried reading the book but Jay closed it.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. Lets go." They ran out of the library and they froze in the alleyway.

"Magic door in front of me, open up for us to see. A secret place which is unknown and this secret place isn't owned." Carlos said and the wall split in half. Inside was a tunnel with a small light at the end. They all smiled and darted for the light.

"I can't believe that worked." Evie said through her panting.

"How long is this tunnel?" Carlos stopped.

"Come on. We're getting closer to Mal." Evie pulled him to the end. They looked down and below them was a pool of water in a dark room with a few lights around the water. "Do we jump?"

"I think so. I don't know where we're suppose to go but I think we jump." Carlos stepped back a bit.

"I'm afraid to jump." Jay confessed. "I may have the bravery to do stunts but I don't want to jump.

"We'll jump together." Evie grabbed his hand. "Are you ready, Carlos?" Evie held out her hand for Carlos.

"No. I will admit that I'm the biggest scaredy cat in the world. I'm afraid of dogs when I haven't even met one and I'm also afraid to jump to no surprise." Carlos slammed the walls of the tunnel.

"Carlos, we're a team and you're not alone on this." Jay smiled at him.

"Promise me you won't leave me here to jump alone." Carlos pointed at them.

"We promise." Evie took his hand.

"3, 2, 1." Together, they counted down and jumped into the water. At that moment they all realised they couldn't swim. Then, the lights came on too Mal tied up, her mouth taped shut. Uma, Harry, Ruth and Gil stood at either side of her. Next to Gil was a lever which read 'Whirlpool'.


	10. Whirlpool

"Look, Mal. Your friends came to save you. Took your time." Harry crouched down at the edge of the pool.

"Are you ok?" Carlos shouted. Mal tried shouting but no one understood her.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Mal." Ruth laughed sinisterly.

"Ruth, cut the tape." Uma snapped her fingers and Ruth ripped the tape from Mals mouth.

"Jay! Carlos! Evie!" Mal shouted in happiness.

"Mal! We can't swim!" Jay tried swimming towards two handles which were suppose to help them get out of the pool.

"I'll save you when I get out of this rope!" Mal struggled to break out of it.

"Haha, you poor unfortunate souls. So sad, so true. This one once to help her friends but these ones want to swim and do I help them? No of course not." Uma laughed. "Harry, help Gil with the lever." Uma demanded. Harry bowed and pulled the lever with Gil. A whirlpool started and Evie was slowly being sucked into the middle. Carlos grabbed Evie's hands and tried swimming.

"Carlos!" Jay shouted. Carlos looked and Jay had his hand outstretched for him. Carlos grabbed Jays hand and Jay tried pulling them to the surface. When he looked at Mal, her eyes were green again and she ripped through the ropes.

"I'm coming guys!" Mal ran towards Jay and grabbed his wrist. "Let go of the handle!" Mal demanded so Jay let go of the handle and Mal started pulling them. Uma snook up behind Mal.

"Mal, if you save your friends, you have to stay in here forever. If you let go of his hand, you are free to go and get us chucked into the ocean." Ruth, Gil and Harry mocked Mal behind her.

"Mal! I'm slipping!" Jay shouted so Mal grabbed him with both of her hands.

"Where does that whirlpool lead to?" Mal asked her.

"It's your turn, Ruth. "Uma swapped places with Ruth.

"It leads to the ocean." Ruth smiled. Mal smiled back and pushed her in.

"Ruth!" Uma shouted.

"You're dead now, Mal!" Gil drew out his sword with Harry.

"Switch off the whirlpool and we'll save Ruth." Mal smirked. Gil and Harry immediately switched off the whirlpool. Evie grabbed Ruths hand and Mal, Uma, Harry and Gil pulled them out. Evie, Carlos and Jay were snatched and had swords in front of their faces.

"What's my name? What's my name? What's my name? Say it loud!" Uma sang.

"Your bark is much worst than your bite, Uma. Give me back my friends." Mal pushed her. Uma walked over to a box and pulled it over to Mal. She rested her elbow on it.

"Arm wrestle. If you win, they are free to go. If I win, we get to kill them." The VK's gasped at her deal.

"Also if I win, you have to promise to stop coming after us. I'm not getting my Mom to blow you away every single time." Mal crossed her arms.

"Easy deal, Mal. You scared?" Uma smiled.

"On 3." Mal rested her elbow on the box.

"1, 2, 3." Uma counted down and they arm wrestled. Uma started to win and Mal saw the swords getting closer and closer to her friends's throats. Mals eyes once again turned green and she slammed Umas arm onto the box so hard it broke. The loud bang literally blew everyone away, even Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"Guys, let's go." Mals eyes were still green.

"How do we get back up to the tunnel?" Jay asked but then, he saw a ladder. "Carlos, help me with the ladder." Carlos and Jay carried the ladder to the girls and leant it up against the tunnel.

"Go!" Mal let her friends climb up the ladder first then she started climbing up. Uma and Harry ran towards the ladder and started shaking it. The ladder started falling so Mal jumped and dangled from the edge of the tunnel. Her friends pulled her up.

"We'll get you next time!" Harry shouted.

"What's my name, Mal?" Uma pointed her sword at her.

"Uma...just kidding it's Shrimpy." Mal laughed and they ran out of the tunnel but the door was closed. "How do we get out?" They all had a few minutes of thinking.

"I know." Evie cleared her throat. "Magic door in the centre, open up for us to enter. Our home island which we adore and if you don't our hearts will sore." The wall opened and they all cheered for Evie. They stepped out and legged it for their hideout.

"We're home again." Mal locked the door.

"Jay, what did it say in the book about Mals eyes?" Carlos asked him.


	11. Together

Once they were back at the hideout, Jay answered Carlos's question. "Mal's eyes will turn green when she is scared for a loved one. To save that loved one, her eyes will sign that business is about to go down and it will never let her fail to win." Jay smiled at Mal. "Nobody loves anyone on the Isle and nobody has each others back but Mal, you love us."

"You guys are my brothers and sister, why wouldn't I love you?" Evie, Jay and Carlos looked awkward.

"I have never had the energy to say this to anyone but...I love you guys." Evie hugged Mal.

"It's hard for a boy to say it...I love you 3." Carlos walked over to the girls and they pulled him into the hug. Jay approached them.

"I've never thought that my best friends would be my siblings. I love you guys." Carlos pulled him into the hug.

"Now I say we celebrate for our victory." Mal was the first one to place her hand in the middle. They all piled their hands on top of each other and howled like wolves as they lifted them up.

"Carlos, I think a little music would do nicely." Evie winked at him.

"Instead of Rotten To The Core..." Carlos was interrupted by Jay.

"Put it on. It's the tune that brought us closer together." Jay and Mal shared a small laugh.

"Rotten To The Core it is." Carlos cheered as he played the track. Mal started singing.

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad!"

"A dirty no good down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home." Jay backflipped for fun.

"So I've got some mischief in my blood! Can you blame me? I never got no love!" Evie rolled her eyes at her last line.

"They think I'm callous, a low life hood! I feel so useless, misunderstood!" Carlos jumped and did the splits.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!" Evie and Mal joined the boys in the middle of the room for the chorus.

"I'm rotten to the core, core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core, core! Who could ask for more! I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the, core. Rotten to theeeee, I'm rotten to the core!" They all cheered.

"Call me a schemer, call me a freak! How can you say that? I'm just.. unique!" Mal and Jay danced together.

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" Jay rolled off Mals back.

"So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt! I broke your heart? I made you hurt?" Evie started dancing with Carlos and stroked his cheek.

"The past is past! Forgive, forget! The truth is you ain't seen nothing yet!" Carlos laughed.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall! Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!"

When it came to the break down dance, they changed it just this one time so they were all in a circle and they intersected with each other. Jay and Carlos were twirling Mal and Evie around, in the end it was Jay and Evie and Mal and Carlos. They bursted out the chorus.

"I'm rotten to the core, core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core, core! Who could ask for more! I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the, core. Rotten to theeeee, I'm rotten to the core!" They all collapsed on the floor.

"That was better than the first and second time. Both times I thought were my best moments but that was unique and always will be." Mal panted.

"I didn't want to change my lyrics because for all of us, the first time was special. That's why I rolled my eyes." Evie leaned into Carlos.

"I never thought I could dance so well with a girl." Jay and Mal busted.

"I know right, we dance like it's choreographed. We'll be amazing in a 2 vs 2 dance battle." Carlos punched upwards.

"Or a 4 vs 4 because that circle dancing was amazing. We all held hands in the middle and leaned back then pulled each other back up again and it was crazy." Evie smiled at the memory.

"The VK's may have a dance routine and a song but it doesn't matter because..." Mal was interrupted my Evie.

"Because we're rotten to the core." Evie thought that was the answer but Mal shook her head.

"Because we are connected in a awesomely wicked way." Mal rested her head on Jays shoulder.

"Is it raining?" Jay stood up and looked out the window. "Who wants to play in the puddles? They're big puddles to already."

"Jay, we haven't had the chance to get change out of our clothes from the party. That might be the best thing to do." Evie giggled and they all dashed for their rooms. "Mal, how's this going to work?"

"We don't look at each other until we're both changed. Easy." Mal turned her back to Evie and started getting changed into her casual purple jacket, black leather pants, green shirt and black shoes. When they were both done, Mal saw that Evie was wearing all blue. Blue jacket, blue pants, blue shoes and a blue shirt.

"Me and Jay are ready!" Carlos knocked on the door.

"We're also ready." Evie opened the door and she and Mal saw that Jay was wearing a red jacket, orange pants, black shirt and black shoes. Carlos wore a white jacket with red shirt, red shoes and white pants.

"Lets go have some fun." Jay wrapped an arm around Evie as they walked out the door.

All 4 of them ran into the streets and started jumping in the puddles. Carlos kicked some water at Mal who kicked some back at him and accidentally drenched Evie. Soon it was a water battle of them kicking water at each other. They got strange looks from people but they either ignored them or starred back at them. Jay snook up behind Mal, held her still so Carlos and Evie could kick a small tsunami of water at her. Jay got a bit wet but he didn't care.

"My Mom would cast a spell if she caught me doing this!" Mal shouted.

"My Dad would've brought me inside and dug into my pockets to make sure that 'nothing got damaged'!" Jay air quoted as he kicked water at Evie.

"My Mom would either take me inside and did my make-up or leave me! Depending if she thinks my hair was dirty!" Evie said as she kicked water back at Jay.

"Well my Mom would've screamed if I was wearing fur!" Carlos took off his shoe, filled it with water and dumped it on Jays head. After and hour, they went inside.

"We can all take turns using my hair dryer. Mal, come with me." Evie brought Mal into her room where she started blow drying her hair. And hour later, everyone's hair was near enough dry and they were in their pyjamas, sitting in a circle in the main room.

"Who would've known that rain could be fun." Mal laughed.

"I'm tired now." Carlos yawned.

"I think this journey of us 4 together is going to be great." Evie smiled.

"As long as we stay together, we love each other and our hearts keep on beating, we will have a great life." Jay messed up Mals hair.

They all howled one last time before going to bed.


End file.
